warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Thornstar
Appearance and Personality Thornstar is the leader of IslandClan. He has golden fur with a brown tip on his tail and green eyes. Thornstar's very patient and understanding. He's very caring and seems to like RockClan cats for some reason. He has no mate or kits. He's friends with his deputy, Spottedhead although he would never dream of becoming mates with her. Thornstar's very understanding so don't be afraid to tell him anything you want. Thornstar's Friends Thornstar is friends with most cats although he is the leader. These are his truest friends. Spottedhead Spottedhead is a sand-colored cat with bright blue eyes. She's the deputy of IslandClan. She's spunky and never takes no for an answer. Most cats think she's just pretty and will never lift a claw but she will fight like a herd of badgers for her Clan. Spottedhead holds grudges against RockClan cats because she hates their malicious leaders (Yellowstar and Scarclaw) and for that, Spottedhead and Thornstar have many arguements together but at the end, they're back together again. Swiftclaw Swiftclaw is the deputy of LivingClan and mates with Wildfire. He is a silver tom with a black muzzle and white paws. They once had a tiny yellow kit but no one knows what happened to it. Spottedhead is attracted to Swiftclaw and Wildfire for some reason and usually, Thornstar and Spottedhead sit with them at Gatherings. Wildfire Wildfire is a warrior and queen of LivingClan and mates with Swiftclaw. She is a ginger she-cat with blue eyes. She and Swiftclaw once had a tiny yellow kit but no one knows what happened to it. Spottedhead is attracted to Swiftclaw and Wildfire for some reason and usually, Thornstar and Spottedhead sit with them at Gatherings. Mudflower Mudflower is a pure white she-cat with short fur and brown eyes. She used to be one of Thornstar's apprentices but now is a queen in the nursery with two kits, Pebblekit and Flowerkit. Her mate is unknown and it's not decided whether we'll find out or not. Rockclaw Rockclaw is a light gray tabby tom. He used to be one of Thornstar's apprentices but is now a warrior of IslandClan. He and Thornstar didn't get along very well when they were mentor-apprentices but now they work well together. Before the Series Kithood Thornkit was born to Waterdrop and Molefrost and brothers to Rainkit. They were careful in the nursery and never did anything they weren't supposed to. They gained the respect of all their Clanmates before they were even apprentices! Apprenticeship When Thornpaw and Rainpaw became apprentices, Thornpaw was very disappointed that his brother became a medicine cat apprentice instead of training to hunt and fight like him. When Spottedkit and Sandkit were born, they spent a lot of time trailing after Thornpaw and his mentor, Dustmask. Dustmask and Thornpaw didn't get along very well because Thornpaw was shy and quiet and Dustmask was very grumpy and questionitive. When Thornpaw moved into the apprentice's den, there was only one other apprentice there: Redpaw. He didn't do much except tease Spottedpaw about being the only she-cat apprentice (once Sandpaw and Spottedpaw moved in). During a hunting assessment, an adder bit Redpaw and he died soon after. Thornpaw and Sandpaw grieved for him but Spottedpaw didn't because she felt that Redpaw didn't like her very much. Soon after that, Thornpaw became a warrior, leaving Spottedpaw and her crush on him behind. Warrior's Life Thornpaw's warrior name became Thorntail and he joined cats in the warrior's den. He instantly got his first appprentice, Mudpaw. Thornstar and Mudpaw worked well together because they both knew each other well. Soon after Mudpaw became a warrior (Mudflower), he got another apprentice named Rockpaw. Rockpaw was arrogant and determined to do things his way but after he became a warrior, they became nicer to one another. Thornstar knew the old deputy was dying just as Spottedpaw and Sandpaw moved into the warrior's den. Sandheart was devastated because the deputy was his father while Spottedhead grieved for Sandheart. During this time, Thorntail was jealous of Sandheart but he didn't know why. So the leader of IslandClan picked Thorntail as his deputy. But the leader didn't last long, he was on his last life when Spottedhead dropped Sandheart the message and pursued her goal as being the new deputy. Thorntail noticed this change and vowed to make her his deputy whenever he became leader. While Sandheart recovered, Thorntail was happy that Spottedhead was paying less attention to Sandheart and more attention to him. Then as the leader died, Thorntail became leader. Leader's Time When Thornstar became leader, he made Spottedhead his deputy and soon, she started to hang out with Sandheart again after he recovered. Thornstar was confused by this but he shrugged it off. Thornstar had his eyes on the prize of being the top Clan, the one everyone looked up to. When Thornstar became leader, Rainstorm became medicine cat and still, the cats weren't speaking to each other. The Great Move When Spottedhead, Sandheart and Fuzzypaw reported back to Thornstar about the dogs, he took action instantly. Thornstar waited to see what would happen but when GuestClan and LivingClan got attacked, Thornstar decided he couldn't wait any longer. He asked Yellowstar to move and of course, he declined but when forced, he eventually agreed before things got worse. Thornstar had saved the day! In Clans in Need Series In Confessions of the Shadow Thornstar is first seen talking to Spottedhead about the Great Move. Thornstar is there when Spottedhead tells him that she can't believe that GuestClan was actually right. Thornstar and Spottedhead are both at a loss for words when Yellowstar jumps out of the bushes. Thornstar tries to control Yellowstar before Spottedhead gets too angry but it doesn't work and Thornstar has to pry them apart. Back at the dumpster, Thornstar is leading the two other cats to make sure they don't fight again. Thornstar doesn't say anything against the jeering of Yellowstar but everyone can tell he wants to. Thornstar is the one who holds the silence for Bluepaw and Marshlight, the cats who died because of the cats. When Yellowstar ordered the leaders and deputies to meet under the dumpster, Thornstar was the first to agree, much to Spottedhead's disliking. During the time when Yellowstar led them there, Thornstar was chatting with Shadowstar and Loudtail while Spottedhead was ignoring him. Once at the Gathering place, Thornstar was the one who had the idea to send out their deputies to explore. Spottedhead was the second one back and it goes to show how much Thornstar trusts her because he agreed without even going on the island. Thornstar also liked the privacy so that makes a statement to say Thornstar likes protection. When they got back to the dumpster where the cats were waiting, Thornstar announces IslandClan's territory last, to save the best for last. Family Sire: Molefrost- Deceased, suspected CloudClan member Dam: Waterdrop- Deceased, suspected CloudClan member Brother: Rainstorm- Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Education Mentor: Dustmask- Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Apprentices: Mudflower- Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Rockclaw- Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) This page was created by SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising!. Category:Spottedhead's Cats Category:IslandClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Leaders Category:Mentors Category:Confessions of the Shadow Characters Category:Characters With Siblings Category:Toms Category:GuestClan's Past Characters